


Karma Police

by gaylien_space_rock



Series: ZR Soundtrack Universe [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Big angst, F/F, Female Runner Five, I completed this mission like a year ago and I'm still not over it, Season 2 spoilers, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylien_space_rock/pseuds/gaylien_space_rock
Summary: Eight gives Five a knife and Five eventually puts it to good use
Relationships: Runner Five/Sara Smith
Series: ZR Soundtrack Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Karma Police

Five grit her teeth as she aimed her pistol at the shambler stumbling towards her down the aisle of the abandoned hardware store. _Hold your breath, steady your hand, mind your stance_ Five repeated the mantra to herself as she lightly pressed down on the trigger and…

_*Fwip*_

Five balked in surprise as a generous spurt of blood came out of the back of the zom’s head before she could fire the gun, she watched as it collapsed face down on the floor, a precisely thrown knife sticking out of its head. The runner looked up to see Sara Smith at the end of the aisle, poised as ever with a confident smirk on her face.

“That makes six, guess the tie’s broken ‘hon” she drawled.

Five grimaced and pointed her gun at the floor “That’s not fair, I said I had dibs on this aisle” she said.

“Dibs were never outlined in the rules so they’re not binding, love”

“Well, I… fine you’re not wrong” Five conceded “but I wanted to practice my shooting on that one.”

Sara nodded and walked over to Five.

“Pistol stance” she lightly commanded. Five assumed her shooting stance and Sara walked around her looking it over, pausing once to gently adjust Five’s shoulders before stopping directly in front of her. “You’ve certainly been paying attention at practice” Sara remarked “With that stance alone, I’d give you an 80% shot of killing that zom.”

Five relaxed her stance and smiled “Only 80%? I think you’re underestimating me Eight” Sara got a look on her face that was all too familiar and enticing as she tilted Five’s face up towards hers, placing her other hand on Five’s waist.

“Maybe, let’s practice when we get back and see how you look”.

Five moved to kiss her but Sara pulled away

“After your punishment for losing of course” she smirked.

Suddenly Five _really_ wanted to get back to Abel. The two runners walked to the other end of the aisle and Sara casually pulled the knife out of the doubly dead zom’s head.

“Not that I’m surprised considering it’s _you_ but where did you get that knife?” Five asked “that’s definitely not the one you took from Abel.”

Suddenly, Sara beamed like a kid on Christmas and wordlessly beckoned Five to follow her to a different part of the hardware store. When they arrived, Five saw what was probably the only thing in the world that could have caused the other runner to be so elated. It was an aisle lined wall to wall with knives.

“Wow babe, looks like this is your natural habitat” Five snarked. Sara strode over to a section of the aisle before picking up a small, double edged knife with a red plastic handle. She quickly tested the balance of the blade and nodded, holding it with the handle facing outward to Five.

“This one’s perfect for you ‘hon”. Five grinned and walked over to Sara

“I trust you, you’ve got a real talent for picking out knives”. Sara lightly pressed the handle into Five’s hand, letting her fingers lie on top of Five’s for a moment.

“Almost as good as my talent for picking out women” She said tenderly. The two were interrupted by unmistakable gurgling of a zom. Sara turned quickly to see a shambler stumbling towards them, yanked a knife off the wall and

_*Bang*_

The zom crumpled to the ground and Runner Eight turned to see Five with a smoking gun and a shit eating grin on her face.

“Six”.

………….

Five loosely gripped the knife in her right hand as she ran towards the helicopter crash. She should be exhausted, her body still ached from the super-evil-possibly-deadly injection Van Ark had given her and she had been running non-stop for the past couple hours frantically trying, and failing, to stop her world from ending a second time. Against all odds she wasn’t tired, although she was conscious of the movement in her legs she didn’t _feel_ them moving. She was on autopilot, she was numb to anything that her body was doing. Five noticed she had finally reached the crash site. Sam had begged her not to go, he told her that he was probably dead, that New Canton could handle the clean up. Five had turned off her comms, she had to do this, she had to do this for _her_. Five looked down at the knife. Sara had given it to her about a year ago and now the red paint on the handle was chipped, the blade was a bit duller and Sara was dead. That fact concluded all of Five’s thoughts. _Abel is safe, and Sara is dead. Simon betrayed us, and Sara is dead. Van Ark didn’t shoot down my helicopter and Sara is dead_. Less than an hour ago Five had held her in her arms, and now she would never be able to do that again. She didn’t have time to dwell on it completely, she hadn’t even had enough time to cry even though she desperately wanted to, but she was acutely aware that now there was something missing from her and she couldn’t feel anything else apart from its absence. Well, almost nothing else. Five saw Van Ark crawl out from under the rubble, apparently the immortality drug was still somewhat effective. One of the scientist’s legs were broken, his once pristine white lab coat was lightly dusted gray with soot and a small trail of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Five gripped the knife tighter, a hollow anger burning in her head, the only thing she felt right now other than emptiness. _You’d better send Van Ark right along after me, Five_. Van Ark propped himself on his elbows and looked up at Five, his eyes narrowed

“Runner Five…” he began disdainfully.

*Crack*

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Five swiftly kicking him in the face, causing a fountain of blood to rush out of his newly broken nose.

“That was for Abel” Five said coldly.

She grabbed him by the collar of his coat so that he was up on his knees before stabbing him in the shoulder and promptly removing the knife. Van Ark cried in pain as his now light gray coat became stained with red. “That, was for Archie”.

Five gripped Van Ark by the throat and tilted his head up, raising her knife for the final blow. The scientist’s eyes, once cold and arrogant, were filled with pain and fear. The man who had terrorized her for the past year and had just taken nearly everything from her was now entirely at her mercy. Five would be lying if she said this didn’t satisfy her. “This is for Sara” Five said, her voice trembling a little as she said her name.

She drove her knife into Van Ark’s head and it was over. She had thought that this would take away some of the emptiness, but as Van Ark’s body crumbled to the ground all the pleasure Five got from revenge vanished and all she could think about was how Sam would be so disappointed in her and Sara was dead. She dug the knife out of Van Ark’s head and looked it over one last time before letting it fall to the ground. She couldn’t hold it anymore when all she could think about were slender fingers over her own, gently pressing the handle into her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really what happened in canon but I kind of liked the idea of a more personal murder of Van Ark at least for my Five. This is in the same universe as Far Too Young to Die and the title comes from the song that I would soundtrack Van Ark's death to.


End file.
